


Dragon-Forged

by zubeneschamali



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, M/M, spn_masquerade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/pseuds/zubeneschamali
Summary: From a prompt at spn_masquerade. Jared is kidnapped and taken to an auction to be sold for dragon-forged weapons. When he's rescued by a mysterious man who seems to want nothing in return, Jared can't help but wonder what he's really after…
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 40
Kudos: 292





	Dragon-Forged

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the zuben-bait that ashtray_thief put out that I picked up. I kept hoping to be able to add to it before posting, but instead I'm leaving it as is to be able to post on Appreciate a Dragon Day (Jan. 16).

Jared had never been so terrified in all his life.

It was bad enough to be snatched off the high road, knocked out before he could cry for help, and then to wake up over the back of a horse tied hand and foot. And when he realized where his kidnappers were taking him, up the narrow mountainside road that led to a place so wicked no one in his village would have set foot there, he'd tried to hurl himself off the horse to get away. But his captors had only laughed at him and tied the ropes tighter.

He was nearly sick with fear by the time they stood him up on the auction block. He'd heard stories about this place—how brigands and thieves from all over the kingdom came with their ill-gotten gains to trade for even more ill-gotten loot. Or something even more powerful, like a sword or shield forged by the breath of the dragons who lived within the blackrock mountain that towered over the ramshackle village that hosted the yearly auction. Dragon-forged iron would never break, but it was extremely hard to get a hold of. 

Jared wasn't clear whether his captors were after a dragon sword or if they just wanted to get their hands on as much gold as they could, and selling a young man into slavery was as profitable as any other way. They were certainly entertaining a whole host of offers from the crowd, from a leering older man with a fat purse hanging from his belt to a slim woman in the bright green of a member of the witches' guild. She looked pleasant enough, but Jared shuddered at the thought of what she might want to take from him to enhance her spells.

After several minutes, it was down to the witch and an older, shorter man in armor. He had offered a long knife as his price, dark-colored metal like that forged by a dragon. Jared waited, heart in his throat, as the taller of his captors looked it over. The man didn't look as terrifying as most of the crowd, but there had to be something wrong with him if he was trying to purchase another human being. Jared didn't want to find out what it was, but he wasn't keen on learning what the witch's intentions were, either.

Then a man's deep voice cut through the noise of the crowd. "I will offer you double what Sir Sheppard has promised." 

The armored man scoffed even as the crowd started to murmur. "This is a dragon-forged knife, and that's already more than the brat is worth."

"I have a sword of the same metal."

The crowd's murmuring grew louder. Jared craned his neck to see who was speaking, but all he saw was a long red cloak and a hood drawn up so as to hide the speaker's face, at least from Jared's perspective. 

Sir Sheppard. "I don't know who you think you—" 

Jared watched as the knight whirled around and saw the man in the red cloak only a few steps away. The color swiftly drained from Sir Sheppard's face, and he actually took a step back. "Of course. My lord. The boy is yours."

The hooded man turned to the side, towards the green-gowned witch. Her eyes widened as she peered inside the hood, and she took a step back, shaking her head. Beyond her, the crowd was inching backward, leaving the red-hooded man standing alone in a circle.

Fear started to curdle in Jared's stomach. Who could make all of these terrible people so afraid of him? What could he possibly want with a nobody like Jared?

Jared's captors eagerly took the sword that the man offered them. They didn't even cut the ropes around Jared's wrists before slinking off elsewhere into the bazaar. The auctioneer had to help Jared down from the block, depositing him in front of the man in the red cloak before turning away to put up the next unfortunate victim. 

The crowd had turned back to watch the auction, leaving the two of them alone next to the stone wall of a building. Jared kept his head down, trying not to let his fear show, even though he was shivering with it.

"You must be cold." Something warm and heavy settled over Jared's shoulders, enveloping him in a rich, smoky scent. He recognized the red fabric, and he looked up in shock.

The man in front of him was only a little shorter than him and looked only a few years older. He didn't look cruel or terrifying. He looked strong and beautiful, in a simple linen shirt and brown woolen pants not so different from Jared's own. But once Jared looked into his eyes, he couldn't look away. They were a vivid green, warm like the summer woods, and they were bright with compassion and concern.

Who was this man?

"What's your name?" the man asked softly.

"J—Jared."

"Jared. Let's get these ropes off you, okay?" The man had drawn a small, sharp knife, and moving slowly as if not to startle Jared, he reached beneath the cloak and took a hold of Jared's wrists. A moment later, the ropes were falling away, and Jared brought his arms forward, rubbing at his wrists and the red marks around them as he drew the cloak closer around his shoulders.

The man's eyes darkened as he glanced at Jared's wrists while he put away his knife. "I have some salve in my—at home. Will you come with me?"

"Do I have a choice?" Jared asked, hating how small his voice sounded.

The man sighed. "It's best for your safety if you do. The auction will finish in a few days, and this place will be abandoned again until next year. If you wish to leave then, I won't stop you."

Jared looked back at him, wishing there was some way to know if he was speaking the truth. He seemed sincere, and he'd been much kinder to Jared than anyone he'd seen here so far. And he was probably right—even if Jared's captors weren't still here, plenty of the other bidders still were, and they might well decide that Jared was still fair game.

So he nodded and said as firmly as he could, "Until the auction's done. I'll go with you."

"Good." The man smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling and his teeth flashing white. 

Jared was smiling back before he could stop himself, and the man's smile deepened. Jared felt a pleasant shiver wash over him, but he quickly looked away. He still had no idea why this man had given up something so valuable for him, and he'd have to remain on his guard.

The man led him through the few streets of the mountainside village and up a set of narrow stone steps at the end of a lane. Jared hurried to keep up, struggling to keep the cloak wrapped around him so it wouldn't drag on the ground. It was finer material than he'd ever touched before, warm yet light, and it felt so soft on his bare arms. Climbing up the shaded side of the mountain as the sun dipped lower in the sky, it was actually getting cold.

At the top of the steps, the man turned to the left and started up a narrow trail that was so rocky, Jared wouldn't have realized it was actually a trail on his own. He scrambled to follow, breathing hard as the trail twisted its way upwards. 

It wasn't until they stopped in front of a low overhang that Jared realized how high they had climbed. The thatched roofs of the tiny village below were brown flecks in a sea of green leaves, and Jared swayed a little on his feet. 

Instantly, there was a steady hand gripping his elbow. "Whoa, there. You okay?"

He nodded and tore his gaze away from the drop-off before him. "Yeah. My, uh, my village is really flat."

"Well, we don't have to climb any farther." The man's eyes crinkled in another smile as he gestured towards the overhang. "Come on." 

Jared frowned. "You live in a cave?"

"It's more comfortable than you might think." The smile had slipped a little, but he was still gesturing, so Jared ducked his head and followed him inside.

He only had to go a few steps before he could straighten up. The mouth of the cave was wider than his arms could span, and there was a faint, golden light coming from somewhere ahead and above. As they walked, the cave opened out into a vast room where a shaft of sunlight streaked one wall, bathing the whole space in light. The rock around them shimmered with flecks of gold and silver in the dark rock, and Jared's breath caught when he realized how much it looked like the metal of a dragon sword.

"Do you like it?"

He looked around, only then realizing that there were furnishings against the far wall; a canopied bed sat next to a hearth, with two long bookcases on the other side of the bed. There was an oak-hewn table with two chairs, and shelves holding a few pots and pans and containers. 

"How is there a chimney?" Jared asked.

The man smiled. "We're inside the mountain. It provides heat through its core, so there's no need to burn fuel."

"Wow." So the small pool he saw beyond the kitchen area was probably heated like the hot springs Jared had been to once as a child. That was pretty amazing. 

The man must have seen where Jared's gaze had gone, for he said, "Would you like to bathe? I know you must be tired, but I think you would feel better if you were clean."

The thought of washing off the dirt and dust and fear did sound appealing, but Jared clutched the cloak more tightly to himself, his stomach suddenly lurching. Here it was, the real reason this man had claimed him, and he didn't think he could fight him off, tired and weak as he was. 

Once again, his expression must have given him away, for the man backed off, holding his hands up in the air. "I mean you no harm, Jared. There are other chambers here; I can go to one of them until you are finished."

"Why?" Jared asked, his voice cracking. "Why are you doing this for me?"

This time, the man's smile was sad. "It's hard to explain. But you needn't be afraid. I promise." He drew the same small knife he'd used earlier and set it on the ground. "You can have that, if you want."

Jared eyed the knife. It would make him feel better to have some kind of weapon, especially if he was going to be using the bath. But his—captor? owner? rescuer? had been nothing but kind to him so far. It would be an insult to suggest that Jared didn't trust him.

So he straightened his shoulders and said, "A bath would be very nice, yes."

"All right." The man backed away from the knife, gesturing towards the pool. "There's soap and a cloth nearby, and a towel for drying. I should have some clothes that will fit you, and I'll find that salve I promised. Just relax and take your time." He moved off towards a dark corner of the cave, past the bookcase. 

"Wait!" Jared called after him.

He stopped and turned just enough to look over his shoulder.

"What's your name?"

He paused for a moment. "Call me Jensen," he finally said before turning back around.

Jared watched him go, and then he waited a moment more before moving to the edge of the pool.

It was hewn from the same dark rock as the rest of the cave, with a faintly blue light shimmering around the edge. Jared knelt and dipped his fingers in the water, finding it wonderfully warm. He carefully laid the fine red cloak aside and then, before he could change his mind, he shucked off his dirty, worn clothes and slipped into the water.

It was divinely warm, and Jared closed his eyes in bliss. He held his breath and plunged his head under the water, shaking his wet hair out of his eyes when he surfaced. The soap was a simple bar with oatmeal like he would use at home. It wasn't the source of the musky scent he'd noticed from the cloak; it just smelled clean and fresh.

Jared scrubbed himself until his skin was pink and then sat in the warm water, arms stretched along the edge of the pool. He knew he would have to get out eventually and learn what the man with the red cloak wanted from him, but it was so much easier just to stay here and enjoy the calm and the warmth.

Still, he owed Jensen something, and he didn't even know what it might be. Setting his jaw, Jared climbed out of the pool and dried himself off. He didn't really want to put on his dirty clothes again, and the cloak was really quite long. And it was surprisingly warm in the cave. So he wrapped the red fabric twice around his waist so that it fell to his knees, tucking in the end and trusting it would stay put.

He walked in the direction the man had gone, past the bookcases with their rows of books that Jared wished he knew how to read. There was a niche back in the corner that turned into a passageway, doubling back behind the main room and coming out into a smaller cave that had its own mountain-powered hearth.

Jensen was sitting on a pile of cushions near the hearth, an open book in his lap. He looked up as Jared entered, and then his breath audibly caught. Jared watched the long line of his throat move as he swallowed, and then Jensen looked away. His voice sounded rough as he said, "I found some clothing for you."

"Thank you." Jared moved close enough to snatch the shirt and trousers from the flagstone hearth. "The bath was wonderful. Thank you for that."

"Of course," Jensen said, his eyes still fixed on the ground. "I can prepare some food if you'd like. I don't suppose you've been fed very well."

"Maybe later." Still clutching the clothing, Jared took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. "What is it that you want from me?"

At that, Jensen's gaze shot up to meet his. "What do you mean?" 

"You gave away a _dragon sword_ for me. Why?"

Jensen looked away again, but this time his gaze was distant. "I have lived here for many years, Jared. That horrible auction has gone on for most of that time. I've tried to shut it down so many times, but it just keeps going. Men are determined to do terrible things to each other, I suppose." He sighed. "So I do what I can for the people who are caught up in it against their will."

"But why me? And why were they all so afraid of you?"

"Those are questions that require a much longer answer, and should be heard on a full stomach and after some sleep." Jensen gestured towards the door through which Jared had entered. "Go get dressed, and I'll come in a few minutes to prepare a meal." 

The meal was delicious, and Jensen's stories about the people of this region were entertaining and light. He offered Jared opportunities to talk about himself, but he didn't pry, and for that Jared was grateful. 

In the dim light of the candles Jensen had lit, Jared could see how Jensen's gaze never quite left his face or his body. The nerves that sprang up in response were almost pleasant, and Jared started to think that maybe he wouldn't need or even want to defend himself against any advances.

But at the end of the night, Jensen insisted that Jared take the bed by himself, that he had other places to sleep. Jared fell asleep almost instantly on the softest mattress he'd ever lain on, the thick blankets warm and heavy and just as delightfully soft as the cloak.

When he woke, he had no idea what time of day it was, but he felt fully refreshed. He poked around until he found an indoor privy, nibbled on some of the bread left from the night before, and finally decided he had to find his host.

He started with the room Jensen had been in last night while Jared bathed, but it was empty and a dead-end. Around the other side of the main cave, past the kitchen, Jared found a much longer passageway that curled into the dark. He grabbed a candle from the table and started off, shielding the flame with his hand in case of a gust of wind. In a short while, Jared saw a golden glow in the distance. Probably another cave lit from above, he thought, and he hurried his steps, calling out, "Jensen?"

When he rounded a corner and another room opened out in front of him, Jared came to a dead stop, heart pounding. 

There was indeed light shining from high overhead. But the yellowish color of the light wasn't due to the sun, but the pile of gold in the middle of the room. And perched on that pile, or more accurately curled around it, was a _dragon_.

It was a deep red, maybe twice as long as Jared was tall. Its eyes were closed, its massive chest slowly rising and falling. Jared watched for a moment in awe, unable to move. He'd never seen a dragon, not living on the plains where he did, but he'd always wanted to. This creature was _beautiful_.

Jared took a step forward, and he accidentally kicked a gold bracelet lying on the floor. Instantly, the dragon's eyes flew open, and it lifted its head.

Jared froze, staring back as he held his breath. It was looking down its long snout at Jared, green eyes focused on him like an archer on his target. Jared stood quietly, hoping it understood that Jared meant it no harm. 

Then he looked more closely at those eyes, and he gasped. He'd been enthralled by them all day yesterday from the moment Jensen's eyes had met his. His breathing started coming faster, his mind racing as pieces started falling into place. A dragon sword wasn't that high a price to pay when you could just make another one. The people in the village were scared of Jensen because they knew who he was. He lived in a cave because, well. And he'd rescued Jared because—

Jared still didn't know the answer to that one.

He gave the dragon a tentative smile. "Hi. Sorry, I woke up and I couldn't find you. I didn't mean to snoop. I'm sorry."

The dragon cocked its head to the side like it didn't quite understand what Jared was saying. 

Jared held up his hands and backed away. "It's okay. Um, I'll just go back in the other room, and you can come out when you're ready."

In the main room, Jared paced around, wondering how angry Jensen was going to be at him. He should have just stayed here, not gone wandering around Jensen's home. Now he was going to be in trouble, and –

"How did you know? Have you met dragons before?"

He whirled around to see Jensen standing in the doorway in the same linen shirt and woolen pants he'd worn yesterday. He didn't look angry, more like unhappy or resigned. 

Jared's heart suddenly ached for him as he remembered the stories about dragons, how they were rarely accepted among humans because people were afraid of them. As far as he could see, there was no reason to be afraid of Jensen at all. He said quietly, "No, I never have. It's your eyes. They don't change."

Jensen sighed. "I'm sorry. I meant to be awake before you, but yesterday took a lot out of me and I was more tired than I thought."

"Are you okay?" Jared asked, coming forward to look at Jensen more closely. He didn't think they'd done anything yesterday that was that physically challenging. Was Jensen ill?

"I'm fine." Jensen gave him a quick, not-entirely-convincing smile. "It takes a certain amount of energy to present as a human, and the longer it's been since I—well, since doing something, the more difficult it is."

"Since doing what?"

Jensen's gaze shifted away. "Being with a human."

Jared was about to ask Jensen what he meant, since he had spent much of the day with a human, but then he realized what Jensen meant, and he could feel his cheeks going red. "Oh."

"Yeah." 

Jared looked at Jensen more closely. He seemed embarrassed, which could be an act, but he definitely could have taken advantage of Jared many times already. He looked at Jensen's full lips, at his broad shoulders, and a pleasant tingle ran through him.

He cleared his throat and said, "That seems like a fair trade. You saving me for. Well. You know."

Jensen looked up, eyes going wide. "Jared, no. I'm not—that's not why I brought you here."

"No?" Jared asked, raising an eyebrow in challenge. 

"Not—not like that. I was hoping—I thought if you spent some time here, and we got to know each other, then maybe…but it's not a condition of you being here. As soon as I saw you at that auction, I knew I couldn't leave you there." 

"Jensen." Jared stepped close enough to put a hand on his arm. "You've been nothing but a gentleman to me, even when you could have taken what you wanted any time since I got here." 

"I would never do that." Jensen's gaze was fierce, his eyes almost glowing, and Jared could definitely believe there was a dragon under that beautiful human exterior. 

"I know that. I mean, I believe you." He gave Jensen a tentative smile. "I saw how you looked at me last night. You could have talked me into it. You could have demanded it, since you bought me."

"I didn't buy you," Jensen snapped. He pointed towards the cave entrance. "You're free to go any time you want."

"What if I don't want to?" Jared shifted even closer, so that he could sense the musky, smoky smell he now knew was from Jensen the dragon. 

Jensen was staring up at him, slowly shaking his head. "I don't understand you. You've never even met a dragon before. Most people are terrified."

"Everyone at the auction certainly was," Jared replied. 

Jensen's tone turned sheepish. "That might be because I've set the auction on fire. A couple of times."

Jared let out a bark of laughter. "I would love to see that."

"I'd love to show you."

The room went quiet. Jared's hand was still on Jensen's upper arm, and now he slid it up so it was resting on his shoulder. "If I stayed here, you could show me a lot of things."

Jensen's expression softened, his eyes going warm and deep. "I would really love to do that, Jared." 

He hesitated only a moment before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Jensen's lips. Jensen didn't move to deepen the kiss, but he did lean slightly into it. Jared stroked his thumb against the side of Jensen's neck, pleased when a small noise escaped Jensen's throat.

When they finally pulled back, Jared caressed Jensen's neck before moving away. "Don't think I don't have at least a thousand questions about what being a dragon is like."

That same eye-crinkling smile burst across Jensen's face. "Anything you want to know."

"Okay." Jared took a deep breath, hardly knowing where to start. Then he took in the slightly wary look on Jensen's face and said, "Maybe after breakfast?"

"First thing I'm going to show you is how the kitchen works," Jensen pretended to grumble.

Jared beamed at him. "That sounds like a great start."


End file.
